CP Fanon: The Animated Series
Production User:Screwball86 wanted a television show that featured penguins in a group with a style of goofiness and seriousness. And after he saw too many sitcoms with the same old characters, he decided to make something else.. that's a complete rip-off of the other shows. (Or is it?!) Description CP Fanon: The Animated Series is an animated sitcom which centers around the lives of four penguins. Characters Major * Willy the Penguin (Voiced by himself) -Willy is the comic relief of the show, giving humorous moments to a serious situation. Willy, however, does show some common sense at times and often gives speeches beginning with "You know, I learned something today..." * Explorer 767 (Voiced by himself) -Explorer is the "psyco" of the group, for he likes to blow things up and is also level-headed at times. He owns Mabel, a sadistic puffle who hits Explorer with a frying pan for no particular reason. He is a prankster. * Tails6000 (Voiced by himself) -Tails is eager, excited and a prankster, just like Explorer. He loves exploring and defeating Aye-Que, whom he has a rivalery with. He knows how to solve most of the problems the group faces. * Speeddasher (Voiced by himself) -Speeddasher is calm, cool, and wait for it- collected. He is easily annoyed with Willy's childish nature. He has the most sense of the group. He is serious all the time, in comparison with the rest of the group. * Note- All major characters have been in prison. Supporting * Ninjinian (Voiced by himself) -Ninjinian is calm and friendly to the group. He is the self-proclaimed "Cookie King" and usually gives advice to the guys. * Kwiksilver (Voiced by himself) -Kwiksilver is Willy's mentor and teacher, who usually gives the group dimension switching divices. * Mabel (Voiced by herself) -Mabel is Explorer's sadistic and arrogant purple von Injoface puffle, who hits her owner with a frying pan out of nowhere for no reason. * Fudd Lapooh (voiced by himself) -Fudd is Mabel's self-proclaimed bodyguard and an excellent prankster. He often gets in the other's way and pranks them successfully. * Corai (Voiced by himself) -The twenty-something ruler of Chi Con, who occasionally annoys Speeddasher and Explorer. * Mectrixctic (Voiced by herself in an avatar) -Mectrixctic is a vampenguin-Demon Penguin who likes the suffering of the guys, especially Willy, whom gets on her nerves. * Willie Watt (Voiced by herself) -Willie is a eccentric penguin working for Darktan (II), who, while unlucky in love with Xary, tries to find love within the group, but for the meanwhile has gained a friendship with the more annoying member. * Flywish (Voiced by himself) -Flywish is a penguin who the group occasionally encounters, he dislikes Manny Peng with a passion. * Shadow the Penguin (Voiced by himself) -Shadow works for Darktan (II), because he lost a fight for his freedom. He has gained the friendship of the group. * Dan Beronews (Voiced By Himself) -He gives the group immunity when the cops come around. * Sancho Monte Captio (Voiced by himself) Sancho is the group's main information source. He is always rushing to various places, but also offers the team air transport on his private jet and three airlines. * 12yz12ab (voiced by himself) -12yz is the group's inventing resource, along with the fact he can make a mean soufflé. * Metalmanager (voiced by himself) -Metal is a professional teenaged ninja who suffers from claustrophobia. * Sheepman (voiced by himself) -Sheep is a PSF commando who helps the group in any fights that they may get into Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: Willy Gets a Head Camera -Explorer, Tails and Speeddasher are waiting for the bus to get to South Pole City, (Reason Unexplained) Willy comes and tells them that humans put something on his head, a security camera, to which makes Willy constantly want to break out into dance, Speeddasher, already annoyed with Willy's normal nature, tries to find a way to destroy the camera. * Episode 2: Fat Gainer 6000 -Tails is trying to lose weight, because he feels he is out of shape after losing a fight to Aye-Que, buys a weight-loss powder, and without reading about the side-effects, mixes it with orange juice and drinks it, causing him to gain massive amounts of weight, with Aye-Que plotting to use it to his advantage. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys decide to figure out how to reverse the effects. * Episode 3: Mountain -The group goes to the highest mountain peak to explore the vast regions, but a freak avalanche causes them be buired under a mountain of snow, and to make matters worse, Tails and Willy keep telling ridiculous and fictional stories, much to the charign of Speeddasher. Explorer, however, escapes and tries to get help from Corai, but he refuses unless Explorer admits how cool he is. * Episode 4: Big Fat Guy's Big Fat Airplane Ride -After Mabel runs away from Explorer, due to the fact Explorer didn't give her a cupcake, Willy's puffle, Matthew von Injoface, requests the group go out and find her. While searching, they encounter Big Fat Guy, who offers to take them up in an airplane, where they face engine problems and Tails' recent stinky foot problems. Cameo(s)- Matthew von Injoface, Big Fat Guy * Episode 5: A Penguin Makes Pancakes to a Puffle -After finding Mabel, she demands Explorer do what she says, reguardless of stupid it is. His tasks are rigorous and by all means humilating, and his final task as Mabel's servant is to make the world's largest flapjack, to which Willy can't wait to eat, so he hurries and makes it, while Speddasher and Tails try to figure out the secret of The Temple of the Underpants. * Episode 6: ' Deletion' - Explorer's brother Fred is accidently deleted by a F.atal A.curate R.ighteous T.eleporter, or F.A.R.T., Explorer and Speeddasher try to reverse the effects, meanwhile Tails and Willy try to protest against wholesome and educational television. * Episode 7: Purpleheart - Explorer gets deleted by F.A.R.T., but comes back as a Vampenguin, thus having the citizens of Antartica believing that a diease called Purpleheart (A disease that inflates the heart and turns it to a naucious pruple) has something to do with it. Meanwhile, Tails, and Willy try to conquer The Dance before they catch Purpleheart, as so they believe. Speeddasher tries to convice penguins that no one has Purpleheart. * Episode 8: David - When the F.A.R.T. ordeal is finished, a new penguin named David comes to town and starts making trouble and vandilzing public property, making Turtleshroom step in and challenge David to a politcial debate. Cameo- Turtleshroom (penguin) * Episode 9: Starvation Martin - Explorer, Tails, Speeddasher, and Willy all send in money to poverty struck places all around Antartica, to acquire free HD channels, but are instead sent a starving, skinny penguin named Martin. Later, Willy is sent to a major poverty ridden area, and finds out that the officials running the charity campains are using the money for themselves, and Willy fights back. Meanwhile, Explorer, Tails, and Speeddasher, along with the rest of South Pole City battle genetically inhaced puffles. * Episode 10: Mr. Tissue, the Holiday Toilet - As "Rare Day in June" Day approaches, Tails, who has to go fight Aye-Que, misses the celebration, but Mr. Tissue, a toilet, comes to comfront him. However, nobody else can see him, thus having them believe Tails is crazy. In a sub-plot, Explorer tries to make money off of merchandise he made for the holiday. * Episode 11: Steve's Giraffepastries - When Speeddasher is sent to go to Steve's Giraffepastries Bakery, the other three met a mysterious Ms. Elaine, who verbally harrasses them into doing what she wants. Explorer and Willy run off to Ninjinian to go get help while Tails tries to distract her. Guest star- Ninjinian * Episode 12: Mecha-Explorer -When Explorer gets his hands (or wings) on an ancient relic found inside a mountain, he turns into a giant metal penguin, thus having DJ Crow turn himself into a giant marshmallow and defeat him. Cameo- DJ Crow * Episode 13: Tails' Uncle Is an Old Man - When Tails is caught playing a card game with puffles, the other three submit the video they took of him on Antarctica's Funniest Home Videos. Meanwhile, Tails finds out that his Uncle Chuckdechuck might be involved with an underground retirement home gambling circuit and tries to stop him. First season finale. Cameo- Uncle Chuckdechuck Season 2 * Episode 14 (1): Steve and Roger in Not Without my Butt - The second season kicks off with a gag episode, to which has a comepletely different storyline than the first season finale. In the episode, two aspiring comedians Steve and Roger, try to produce a coutroom comedy in five days. * Episode 15 (2): Tails' Uncle Is Still an Old Man -The episode concludes the first season finale, Speeddasher and Explorer loose the grand prize on Antarctica's Funniest Home Videos, but when a constellation prize- two free boxes of cookies. Explorer glady accepts but Speeddasher destroys the studio. Meanwhile, Tails gambles against his own uncle so that he would stop the underground retirement home circuit. Tails wins, but in the process, Willy is electrocuted and destroys the retirement home. The episode ends with Tails having to fix the retirement home while Antarctica is presently being destroyed by Aye-Que. Cameo- Uncle Chuckdechuck * Episode 16 (3): Fishlover -When all the fish in Eastshield suddenly start dissappearing, it is concluded that someone must be eating them all. Willy becomes Police Man Willy and starts investigating. * Episode 17 (4): Baby N's Country -When Baby N. starts to feel stomach cramps, Ninjinian takes him to a doctor. Unfortunatly, the doctor diagoinses Baby N. with stomach cramp farting syndrome, thus having Explorer, Speeddasher and Ninjinian try to find a vaccine. Meanwhile, Tails and Willy's mission goes awry when they meet Willie Watt. Cameo- Baby N. * Episode 18 (5): Combined Tail Person -When Explorer is hit in the head with a large rock, he goes to Nurse Legolas' office, but is horrified to find that she has an enlarged tail, so he tells the others, who start shaving their bottoms, except Speeddasher. * Episode 19 (6): The UnitedTerrian Looking Tern of Northern Sir Lines -When Tails has to write a good citizenship paper, he asks each of his friends what they think one is. He received mixed answers, so he just combines them all and gets a bad mark on his paper, thus having him try to receive a mystical tern who can reportatly make people do whatever they want. * Episode 20 (7): Town on the Cliff of Eternity -When the four ride a bus to South Pole City, the bus driver is knocked out by Dan (He said that the driver wouldn't give him change for a twenty) and so the bus spins out of control, with Willy crashing through a window, and lands on top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Dan and the remaining three main characters try to find a way to gt help. Meanwhile Willy, dazed and confused, and with amnesia, goes to work at a burrito restrauant. * Episode 21 (8): Summer Stinks -With a ban on all explosives, (a guy accidently blew up his face) Explorer goes crazy and starts seeing a therapist. Meanwhile, Willy, Tails and Dan try to finish their Canasta game before Speeddasher lights an illegal firework to protest the nation's stupidity. (Explorer's in therapy for Pete's Sake commented Speeddasher while lighting the firework) * Episode 22 (9): Cook's Vanilla Sweet Squares -When the owner of the Sunfundancefrightlight film fesival moves the festival to Club Penguin Island, the four try to enter a movie into the festival (a poorly written but professionally acted performance about a fish who learns to love) and get second place (After seeing the winner, Explorer replied "We lost to a movie about walrus' dacing. You've gota be kidding me") * Episode 23 (10): Puffleproblems -When an epidemic of Puffleproblem spreads to Eastshield, Tails and Speeddasher are infected, with Explorer under watch. Meanwhile, Willy develops a cleanliness obbesseion. * Episode 24 (11): Ninjinian Should Really Lay Off trying to make other people eat vegitarian and healthy foods - When the four go to a space museum, Tails and Explorer keep wanting to come back, and Willy acting as Speeddasher's manager for television advertisments. Also, in a sub-plot, Ninjinian becomes a health food advocate. * Episode 25 (12): Igloos -When Tails finishes his "underground speed lair" inside an igloo, Corai, who sees Ninjinian do something similar, decides to the same. Tails is upset by this and challenges Corai to a match of "Truth or Headache". * Episode 26 (13): Tern Days -Tails acquires tickets to the Ternville Tern Days festival, but when Speeddasher obliterates a booth by finding out it was rigged, suspended from the festivities. Meanwhile, Mabel, hting all celebration, tries to ignite the carnival on fire, but ends up with amensia, believing she is a butler named Quincy John George Abraham Dwight Fitzgerald Carver and is arrested for alleged "incriminating and personating" the real Quincy John George Abraham Dwight Fitzgerald Carver. * Episode 27 (14): Cook Help -When "Cook" finds an old unreleased record of DJ Crow entitled "Smelly Underwear" and tries to pass it off as his own. Meanwhile, as Cook becomes more popular, a court order goes against him, from noneother than Crow himself, and the four and Ninjinian are invited to be part of the jury. Cameo(s)- Cook, Crow *Episode 28 (15) : Me, Myself and Lime- After Explorer enters a Key Lime Pie baking contest, he hires Willy and Speeddasher, while Explorer sits and plays Vii in the back corner.After 8 hours of non-stop experimenting recipes, the group have only one hour to bake the final pie. Suddenly,many books about Key Lime Pie fall out of Explorer's pockets.The group, furious, chases Explorer everywhere. After 15 minutes of chasing, the group finally makes a pie, which the judges thought was "okay and should not be served in a party". They came in 8th place at the end. *Episode 29 (16) : Hanger Management- When the group is hired to make hangers at a hanger factory, All the workers left for lunch break, but the group did not know. The group found that all the entrances and windows were shut closed. The groups starts rationing their chewing gum, cracker snacks and food. Then, tension breaks out between the group, causing the group to split into two teams, playing games, like Absolute Thespian Islet, and voting each other out. After the shenanigans, the main entrance is re-opened. Then, the group finds out that they have only been in the factory for one hour. * Episode 30 (17): Scaryfish -Willy buys a Fluffy Fish named Bill, but the fish keeps staring at him, and somehow writing messages on his igloo's walls that suggest he will be eaten by an orca. Willy tries to dispose of the fish, and while on his mission, meets a nicer, happy Speeddasher, who has a moustache, agrees to help him. Willy finds out that the fish has come from a Dystopian alternate reality, where everything is backwards. Willy then discovers that there is a portal to the other world in the waters by the Iceberg off the coast of Club Penguin Island. Willy and nice Speeddasher go to the portal, and in the process of dumping the fish, an evil, stern and serious Willy jumps out with the real Speeddasher along with an evil human named Barbra Stresisand. Evil Willy pulls out a thingymachigy gun, something that transport one being into the universe evil Willy is from. The real Speeddasher grabs the gun and tries to shoot all the clones back into their universe, but only successfully shoots Barbra and nice Speeddasher, much to the real Willy's dismay. When evil Willy makes himself look like real Willy, (Evil Willy has a goatee) Speeddasher is unclear who to shoot due to the fact that they look and sound the same. After asking what he hates most, evil Willy replies morning talk show hosts and real Willy replies himself, Speeddasher is tempted to shoot real Willy, now knowing who is, but shoots evil Willy. Willy then proceeds to ask why Speeddasher shot the clone, and Speeddasher promptly replies that he will delete Willy if he breathes a word of it and then he actually answers - I actually sort of tolerate you. Willy then hugs Speeddasher and begins a speech. * Episode 31 (18): Happy Birthday Charlie Yellow! -Tails' third cousin Charlie's birthday is coming up and Tails wants to get him something special. Speeddasher suggests grenades, Explorer suggests bombs and Willy suggests a bagel. Tails, utterly frustrated by this, goes to Flywish, in hopes to get a good gift. Flywish, however has Tails do an errand for him. Break into the Humana Cathedral and steal the Humana Papers, and Tails refuses, so Flywish just has him kidnap Fudd, "because he's so darn annoying". Cameo- Fudd. * Episode 32 (19): Elves - Dan, Sancho, and 12yz start to see Elves carry off boxer shorts, thus having Explorer try to figure out what was going on. He soon discovers that the elves are selling stolen boxer shorts for a business proclamation in order to make money faster to "buy out the legislative and executive branches, but not the judiciary branch. Nobody cares about them." Explorer then tries to thwart their plans. Meanwhile, in a sub-plot, Tails and Speeddasher produce an overpriced coffee franchise with Willy acting as business manager. * Episode 33 (20): Historic Iced Penguin -Willy, Explorer, Tails, and Speeddasher are all watching television when a commercial for whale hunting shows up. The four are inspired to go hunt them, but on the way to the ocean, Explorer falls into a large pit, and uncovers a penguin frozen in a block of ice. Explorer names him Larry and with the help of his other friends, pulls him up. However, Dan comes along with Sancho and take Larry, threatening to sue if they do not let them have it. The group agrees, but soon, Larry is thawed out and is revealed to be from the year 1998. Dan and Sancho put him in a "1998 oriented" room and put him on display. Explorer and Speeddasher attempt to break him out, while Willy is used as a decoy. Eventually, Larry, (revealed to actually be named Linus) with the help of Tails, escapes to a train station, and then onto a helicopter, with the government, Dan, Sancho, Speeddasher, Explorer, Tails, and Willy in pursuit. However, the four soon tire and decide to go something more interesting. Second Season Finale. Season 3 * Episode 34 (1): Jungle Schunmgle -The group goes to a jungle on that island full of dorks (seriously, what's it called?) and get lost while there. Tails and Speeddasher end up at a native village and are attacked, while Explorer and Willy meet up with construction workers trying to tear down the jungle while Willy is chased by snakes. Third season premiere. * Episode 35 (2): Sudden Explosion -When POPE executives are running low on funds, they decide to create a house that establishes the POPE's way of thinking, drawing in Tails and Explorer, but Willy and Speeddasher remain skeptical, despite the fact that the two believe in a certain faith. But when people attending the POPE's teaches, they start to suddenly delete. Willy and Speeddasher remain neutral and go investigate. Meanwhile, Tails and Explorer are held up in the basement of the building. * Episode 36 (3): The whichamacallit - Mectrixctic transforms herself into a beautiful penguin in order to have the four suffer from her beauty, (she wanted to watch them suffer from her advances, then turn on them and turn back into her old self and laugh at their misery) however, Willy is too innocent to see through it and just considers her to be "a really nice and pretty lady", and nothing more. But Explorer and Tails fall for it and Speeddasher is skeptical. When Explorer and Mectrixctic start to go out, Speeddasher, with the help of the oblivious Willy, foils her scheme. * Episode 37 (4): Corai vs. Flywish -The episode starts with the group in a rec center wood-shop class and the instructor begins with the purpose and basics of the course, and Willy proceeds to comment that what he really wanted to do was a Home Economics class, but his friend's wouldn't let him. The instructor then tells Willy to go sit in a corner, and while making a project, a wooden version a really tall and pointy building and the remaining three bet on who would win a fight- Corai or Flywish. Tails bets on Corai, while the other two bet on Flywish. After setting up wages, the two agree and begin fighting. However, it is cut short due to the fact that Willy did end up taking the home economics class and runs in on the fight, screaming about how a blender went berserk. Corai and Flywish are both wounded during the fiasco, and yell at the four for screwing them up. Willy tries to give helpful advice, but only ends up in a cast himself. * Episode 38 (5): Stepping Out Fish -A fish comes to Eastshield and starts to tell people to start dancing constantly, which annoys Speeddasher and Mectrictic greatly and start attacking the fish. Meanwhile, Tails and Explorer start ice fishing. * Episode 39 (6): Starvation Martin in Space -When Martin, a skinny penguin who befriends the group, goes up into space on a bottle rocket Willy built, he gets stuck on a Small planet named Whichpoopiation, Tails, Explorer, and Speeddasher attempt to rescue him. Meanwhile, Willy and a morbidly obese woman are captured by nerds in alien costumes. * Episode 40 (7): Groovy Ghost Pirate Ninja Mystery Adventure -The four are spending a night on Explorer's porch, but a Ghost Pirate Ninja comes along and steals all the ranch dip. Tails, suspecting Aye-Que, goes after him. Meanwhile, Explorer and Willy go to Mabel for more dip with Speeddasher acting as an enforcer. * Episode 41 (8): Hooked on Fluffy Fish Language - When Tails catches a magical talking Fluffy Fish, he offers them each three wishes. Tails uses his to ultimately defeat Aye-Que, three hundred gallons of hot sauce, and his own video game. (Willy points out that he has like six billion already) Explorer uses on unlimited explosives, that Mabel would be nicer, and a shiny gold propeller hat. Speeddasher uses his to have Antarctica be under his power, unlimited money, and everything he ever wanted. Willy, not knowing what to wish for, saves his, while Speeddasher goes mad with power, and Willy uses one of his wishes to reverse the wishes and go back in time, but the wish backfires and the four are transported to a time where everyone wears silly hats and tights. The episode ends with the four being accused of witchery and about to be executed. * Episode 42 (9): The Maroon ID of Misconduct - When some sort of fictional battle re-enactment takes place, Speeddasher and Tails are on opposing sides with the supporting characters on each side as well. When the re-enactment starts however, it turns into a bigger feud involving "who's the better character" type thing. Meanwhile, Willy tries to pass off as a political leader in an attempt to sabotage the re-enactment. (Note: It is never explained how the group survives the previous episode) * Episode 43 (10): Are you there Bureau of Fiction? It's me, Explorer - After almost getting shot by a snowball gun, Explorer decides to ask the Bureau of Fiction a few questions concerning the safety of characters and the like. Meanwhile, Tails and Speeddasher plan to demand bigger pay for being what they are. In another sub- plot, however, Willy and Dan bribe the Bureau with homemade waffles. * Episode 44 (11): Big Fat Fictitious Global Walrus Scam ''' - When the Walrus Crime Ring decides to recruit a penguin intern in order to look better so they can sell a mind control device, they hire Willy, who, is essentially excited about the job, but when he overhears a couple of executives discussing their plans, he shows up at their expo and shares with the audience who they really are and is beat with fish as a result from the public about ruining the expo and everyone except the walruses and Willy are not effected when the mind control device is activated. (Part one of two, third season finale) Season 4 * Episode 45 (1): '''Big Fat Fictitious Global Walrus Scam Part 2 - Willy and the walruses are unaffected by the mind control device, thus having Willy fight off the walruses to destroy the device, while all the creatures in Antarctica turn against Willy and fight him, resulting in Willy accidently destroying the device and reverting the effects and sending the walruses to jail, along with himself, due to the fact that he worked with them before the expo. ( Part two of two, fourth season premiere) (Note: First solo episode(s) of the series, with the episode revolving around one penguin) * Episode 46 (2): The Magical Pixie Land full of whimsy and stuff like that, yeah we ran out of ideas to name this episode, so we just decided to call it this, because we're too lazy to actually think of original ideas so we just cynically manipulated the system we hope you're happy, you jerks - Explorer wakes up one day and finds foreign currency under his pillow and asks Sancho about it. He simply tells him that he doesn't know, so he goes to Dan for help. by that time, Sancho has figured it out and flies Explorer to the location. Meanwhile, Willy meets Willie Watt and Shadow the Penguin and (reluctantly) goes on a date with Wille and learns about Xary, and sets out to set things right between the two. (Part 1 of 4 of sub-plot) * Episode 47 (3): Willy's Ridiculous Act of Love towards Someone He Just Met -Explorer has acquired tickets to a sledding competition and Tails and Speeddasher agree to go, but have an extra ticket due to Willy tracking Xary down for Willie, so they interview several other penguins and Tails is sent to prison in the process. (Part 2 of 4 of the sub-plot) * Episode 48 (4): Stereotypes are relative -While Willy is still being shown tracking down Xary, the other three decide that they need to hang out with someone equally weird as Willy, but are unable, so they settle for Corai, who annoys them to no end, afterwards involving Corai getting dumped into a trash can. (Part 3 of 4 of the sub-plot) * Episode 49 (5): Willy 2000 -Willy has returned, finally, with Xary in tow and attempts to make amends between Xary and Willie. Xary escapes however, and leaves Willie heartbroken and Willy sympathetic towards her and gives her a hug and then quickly leaves. Regardless of the act, Willie still pines for Xary, leaving the other three shocked. (Part 4 of 4 of sub-plot) * Episode 50 (6): Dan - With an episode untraditionally featuring a supporting character, Dan, tries to fix things at South Pole City when a group of "hoodlums" start to deface public property, Dan fights back in order to maintain purity. (Note- None of the main characters appear or are mentioned in the episode) * Episode 51 (7): Tails Joins NAORFPWTTAT -After beating Aye-Que for the forty fifth consecutive time and defeating Speeddasher in a friendly duel, he becomes egocentric and starts parading around his friends, gloating. Willy jokes that he should join N.A.O.R.F.P.W.T.T.A.T. (National Association of Really Fast Penguins who Think They're All That) which Tails subsequently does, but soon discovers that the association is even worse than him, and Darty, another super fast penguin, decides also to leave, but before they can, the rest of the organization tries to capture them. Cameo- Darty * Episode 52 (8): Antarctica Feather TVs - Tails develops a sickness in which he needs 3,000 bottles of ketchup to consume in order to recover, however when Willy and Explorer go shopping, all they can find is syrup. Meanwhile, Speeddasher attempts to get Tails a TV in order to entertain him while he's sick. * Episode 53 (9): Sancho Goes Crazy - Sancho, after crash landing during a test flight, suffers from amnesia and forgets that he has a wife and starts to protest that he can date whoever he wants. Meanwhile, Willy finds that Willie uses him as a shoulder to cry on, not a romantic interest, due to her love for Xary. He then decides it's time for to look for somebody else to cry on. * Episode 54 (10): Something you Can Do if You aren't Old -Speeddasher, deciding that his group of friends are two juvenile for him, goes looker for "more mature" participants. Meanwhile, the remaining three decide that, with Sancho and Dan form a band made up of desperate singers who just want to be heard. * Episode 55 (11): Do the Slow Get Run over by buses? -After Tails is almost hit by a bus, he decides that he should create an organization that emphasizes fastness, which strangely attracts Speeddasher and irritates Willy, who believes that life shouldn't be constantly fast. (Part 1 of 2) * Episode 56 (12): Totally - After convincing Tails to end the organization, Speeddasher takes over and tries to convince the populace to join as well, much to the chagrin of Willy and Explorer. Meanwhile, Tails discovers the MMK during one of it's meetings. (Part 2 of 2) * Episode 57 (13): The One Where There's a Paper Bag - Explorer discovers a paper bag, much to the interest of Willy, who, collects much more the bags and recruits Sancho, making a paper bag airplane, and the two end up on fire. Meanwhile, Explorer and Speeddasher end up ticking off the cops and Dan has to defend them. * Episode 58 (14): The Pizza -After ordering a pizza from the Pizza Place in Club Penguin which offers their service in thirty minutes or less, the four start to get hungry after a half hour and start trying to eat each other, while Willy tries to go salvage the pizza before his friends go even more insane. * Episode 59 (15): The Wonderful Wizard of Foz - In an hour-long special episode, Ninjinian attempts to entertain his little brother, Baby N., with a story in which stars himself as a young kid named Ninjorthy, Yusei as A furry creature named Yosei, Willy as a "weirdo who stuffed with some kind hay type thing", Explorer as as a "metal penguin with no emotions", Tails as a "creature who constantly gets scared of the smallest thing", Speeddasher as "some guy who takes credit of abilities other people already had", and Mabel as some creepy weirdo and her sister with her flying minion- Fudd, in an adventure in which Ninjorthy and his pet Yosei are swept up in a blizzard and are stranded in the land of Foz and meet several weirdos in an attempt to get back home. * Episode 60 (16): The one where There's a really big Explosion - When Explorer accidently blows up a large corporate building, he has to pay a fine which requires him to have his friends bail him out, which has Speeddasher end up blowing up more buildings, which results in him going crazy and has his friends getting involved in abnormal antics. * Episode 61 (17): Did you guys see a yellow penguin run by? - Someone named Woof. P. Bear is after Tails so everytime he is about to come and slam him to the ground he decides to either hide or run off so he won't find him, he also comes to his friends and asks if they seen him, the answers have come to hilarious endings, one being Explorer putting him in a cannon and flying him to ternvile, Speeddasher using a ninja trap on him, and Willy chasing him off with a shovel, he finally finds Tails on his own and finally tries to do what he needs to do......say a simple hello and hug him, he didn't expect his old friend to do that after the fight tournament they entered, and him losing in. * Episode 62 (18): I think I just Screwed Everything Up - After Willy somehow destroys most of Eastshield, he goes on the lam and so do his friends, with the help of Dan and Metalmanager. The six take a cross country road trip to the Antarctica Peninsula where they are cornered by the police. (Special two-hour long TV movie, marks Metalmanager's first appearance) * Episode 63 (19): There they go Again - With the four gone, Corai, Fudd, Ninjinian, and Flywish get their very own mimi-episodes involving their connections to the crime the major four committed. The four each have a retelling of the story, as they were doing something different at the time. (Note- The episode is a supposed thirty minute long "sub-plot", but has different characters retelling the same story.) * Episode 64 (20): Puffle- Napper - After Mabel is trapped by a puffle catching device, Explorer starts getting suspicious and starts questioning every inventor in Eastshield. Meanwhile, Tails invents a huge metal robot penguin that destroys puffle capturing devices, which Willy quips as incredibly specific. * Episode 65 (21): Psycho Camp -During an explosion exhibition between him and Tails, Explorer is arrested and is sent to "Psycho Camp" as a result and replacement for a camp where they deliberately make people spend millions and create the illusion that if they don't do it, they'll feel guilty about it afterwards. While there, Explorer meets other "psychos"- a guy with a hockey mask, a guy with claws who enters people's dreams and makes them watch reruns of a terrible television show, and a horrible day time talk show host. Meanwhile, the others attempt to break him out of it. * Episode 66 (22): The Crazy Psychotic Over-the-Top Traveling Adventure Part VII - When Tails starts to want to go to the other side of Antarctica, the other three agree to go, but end up in a town where it is complete Anarchy and are captured by locals who demand appeasement in order for the four to escape with their lives. * Episode 67 (23): A Very Stupid Tradition - Tails tells his friends that it is "Prank Day", and Explorer starts pranking everyone in sight. Speeddasher and Tails eventually decide that Explorer's pranking gets out of hand, and try to stop him. Meanwhile, Willy unsuccessfully attempts to pie people in the face. Fourth Season finale. Season 5 * Episode 68 (1): It Punches the Famous -When Explorer starts using vulgarity in his daily dialogue, Ninjinian has him use a program where it cancels out dirty language. But when Explorer accidently uses an "unacceptable language", the machine that runs the program turns evil and attempts to hurt Explorer, with Willy and Tails trying to stop it. Fifth Season premiere. * Episode 69 (2): Scoodlepeep Youth Fight -After Baby N. makes several new changes to Scoodlepeep's law, most civilians revolt and are arrested for treason. Ninjinian, however, sees the error of his little brother's laws and attempts to change them. Meanwhile, Explorer and Speeddasher invent a "sport" where you try to sink other people and then gloat about it in their faces. * Episode 70 (3): Super Worst Enemies -Flywish has finally devised a plan to "destroy" Manny Peng- create a new way of thinking that involves things that aren't true and the origin of the whole thing is pretty much just plain stupid. However, Tails, Ninjinian, Explorer, Willy and Corai all join Flywish's "new way of thinking", with Speeddasher remaining skeptical, but soon enough, Willy learns the truth of the "way of thinking" and soon leaves, but eventually, the rest do also at the "banishment ceremony" for Manny Peng. The episode ends with Flywish in prison. * Episode 71 (4): Xorai must be Deleted -Having Shadow the Penguin spy on Corai's X-antibody, Xorai, Corai quickly wishes for him to be deleted. Speeddasher quickly goes after him and successfully deletes him, but, Willy, somehow feeling bad about it, reverts Xorai back in existence. (Sorta) * Episode 72 (5): Speeddasher and Tails: Behind the Speed -The episode has Tails telling his origin story, with Speeddasher doing the same. However, Willy quips that "nobody cares" and that the audience wants to see something "funny". The end result has Willy being thrown out a window. (Note- This episode marks the first major fourth wall breaking, along with the fact that is marks the fact that Willy is the one out of the four who is most wounded or in pain) * Episode 73 (6): Explorerland -When Explorer somehow inherits $1 million coins, he blows it all on his own self themed amusement park. His ego inflates so much, however, he doesn't allow Willy, Tails, or Speeddasher in the premises. During the night, at one point, the three do get it, but are arrested for breaking and entering. The episode ends with Explorer using the last of his currency and the park being sold to the highest bidder and it's turned into another Puff Flags, much to Explorer's dismay and his friend's delight. * Episode 74 (7): Proper Hat Use -Explorer longs for a new propeller hat, but Tails says his original is "a staple", regardless of the fact, Explorer buys a high-tech one, which somehow goes back on him and Explorer goes back to his old hat. * Episode 75 (8): Sheepman -A penguin randomly busts into Explorer's igloo when him and his friends are playing (what Speeddasher states as) one of Tails' six billion video games. (Which Tails responds to as "Don't you have anything better to do than be deliberately mocking me?") The penguin says his name is Sheepman and that he needs to deliver a "very important" package to a "top-secret" location. The four, reluctantly, go with him. However, during the travel, several revelations occur, to which all the four are not even the slightest bit interested in. Sheepman does deliver the package, which included a library book he forgot to return. The four then go home after the ordeal and play video games until the roof of Explorer's igloo is ripped off by giant robots. The four continue to play video games after a brief pause and the episode ends. * Episode 76 (9): Turtleshroom has Farty Pants -Turtleshroom somehow destroys a political debate which has USA citizens scared for their lives (the events behind this are unexplained, however) and the four are annoyed by this and attempt to control it. After the military comes in, political war breaks out and dirty versions of the four appear, (literally dirty, not language wise) thus confusing the four even more. Three days later, everything is back to normal without any reason explained. Willy says at the end that "the whole thing was one big pile of random", to which the others agree. * Episode 77 (10): How to Vomit with Your Butt -Tails once again gets sick, and Speeddasher shows no signs of concern, much to Tails' dismay. Willy then shows the concern, to which Tails gladly accepts. Speeddasher and Explorer in the meanwhile pull several "genealogy pranks". * Episode 78 (11): The Eternity -Tails and his cousin, PabloDePablo, have a reunion, and spend all their time together, which Explorer makes fun of, and which Speeddasher gets highly annoyed. Willy, however, stays at the airport, trying to get a date with any female passengers. * Episode 79 (12): Here Comes Everything -Ninjinian, feeling out of place with the four, whilst hanging out with them, tries to fit in with the upper class, unsuccessfully, but in the end, is still upset with the fact that he cannot relate to as many people as he would like to. * Episode 80 (13): Speeddasher Blown Up -Speeddasher, suffering from an explosion Explorer started, is forced to stay in the hospital for "at least a few episodes", thus having the others try to find another fourth friend. * Episode 81 (14): Metalmanager's Very Own Episode -Metalmanager is prominently featured in the episode, with him having to solve several mysteries while planning his own party for solving the mysteries. Fifth Season Finale. Season 6 * Episode 82 (1): Aye-Que has Minions - Aye-Que decides to start eating healthier, much to Tails' suspicion. Meanwhile, the other two continue to find a fourth friend. Six Season premiere. * Episode 83 (2): TerraMount -The three go skiing up at Terramount, with Metalmanager (now the fourth friend) and Tails is challenged by a professional skier and has to save a small cabin cafe for some ridiculous reason. Meanwhile, the others are forced into buying vacation homes. * Episode 84 (3): Preemptive Strike -Tails, having lost to to Aye-Que in his latest battle, decides that it's time for a preemptive strike. Metalmanager also decides to join in him, thus leaving Willy and Explorer not caring, and eventually, an Aye-Que robot forces the two to save Tails and Metalmanager, after Aye-Que captures them. * Episode 85 (4): Fun with Blubber -When the four travel to Trans-Antarctica to taunt seals, learn that seals aren't the bad guys who try to eat penguins, but orcas and walruses (the latter don't actually try to eat them, but still, they penguins anyway) do, and that orcas and walruses have ganged up on the seals for years. The four decide to help out the seal population, but end up having Metalmanager and Willy eaten by an orca. * Episode 86 (5): The New Political Movie Trailer -Ninjinian and his brother are watching TV when Explorer and Metalmanager burst in and change the channel to a trailer for a political movie, which Ninjinian is slighty irritated at, and insists that the two leave him alone, and much to his dismay, Willy and Tails show up. * Episode 87 (6): Professor Shroomsky -When Professor Zlo Shroomsky comes to town, the four immediately try to avoid contact with him, but Shroomsky ends up trying to start conversations anyway. Thus having the four create a plan to launch him into the ocean. (Because they're too lazy to travel there) (Note- This marks the first appearance of Professor Shroomsky, who becomes a recurring character later on) * Episode 88 (7): I thought We Already Did It -With the four out of things to do, they decide to do cliches and stereotypical things, and events that already occurred on television. Metalmanager soon tires of this and tries to convince his friends that cliches and stereotypes are dull and have no sense of creativity or originality, to which everyone agrees to and the episode ends with the four having ice cream. Critical Reception Most critics seem to like the show, calling it "hilarious, crude, and overall a good television show." The show is confirmed to go on for at least five seasons. The show has an average score of 9/10, and a percentage of 94% based on viewership and show ratings. The show also has a gaining fan-base. Trivia * It aired on June 18, 2010. * It is currently in a line-up with X and the City for airing. * All of the characters voice themselves like Unstoppable Forces. * It is somewhat of a parody of a televsion show about four kids living in a small mountain town. See Also * X and the City * Ford Car and Link * Willy the Penguin * Explorer * Tails6000 * Speeddasher Category:Sitcoms Category:Shows Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall